DESTRUCTIVO AMOR
by Alexz Darcy Black
Summary: Hasta donde puedes llegar por amar a alguien? es suficiente amar, sin amarnos a nosotros mismos? Bella vivio un infierno, su vida es un ejemplo de un amor destructivo, pero cuales fueron las consecuencias de amar apasionadamente?


**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo chicas, disculpa la tardanza. Mi vida ultimamente esta al reves, pero bueno.**

**No se si se acordaran que publique un prologo y me equivoque puse epilogo, pero bueno ya que... bueno les prometi que escribiria otra vez la historia.**

**Basta de bla, bla, bla ... aqui les dejo, espero que les guste. Y mil gracias a mi beta por corregir mis horrores, eres un angel. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer , la historia es el producto de mi locura... y mil gracias a mi beta MENTXU MASEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>DESTRUCTIVO AMOR<strong>

Capítulo 1: "El principio de mi destrucción"

_Es un amor, que no vale la pena_

_Amor ajeno a oscuras_

_Y en silencio_

_Amor secreto de un corazón ya muerto_.

_Ese es tu amor_

_Idiota, y embustero_

_Es un amor que no tiene te quieros_

_Que llena el alma de tantos desesperos._

_De noches frías, y miles de desvelos_

_Donde las horas largas roban sueños_

_Para atrapar tu mente, y tus recuerdos_

_Amor idiota, de excusas sin derecho._

_Para ocultar tu oscuro sentimiento,_

_Un desamor que no tiene te quieros_

_En los momentos de ti que yo más quiero_

_Cuando la noche me roba de tu cuerpo_

_Esas caricias y besos que más quiero._

"_Amor idiota" - Sergio Fernando_

Hay personas que no saben amar; que no entienden la palabra amor, y mucho menos lo que conlleva.

Cuando amas… respetas, confías a ciegas, te entregas en cuerpo y en alma.

Cuando amas… eres honesto, fiel, cariñoso y amoroso.

Cuando amas… no importa lo que piensen los demás, solo eres tú y esa persona.

No hay nada en este mundo que no harías por esa persona tan especial.

No existe nada más que te haga feliz que el estar cerca de él.

Pero hay ocasiones que por amar a otras personas, nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos. Eso no está bien.

Porque si nos amamos, podremos amar a los demás; si nos respetamos, podremos respetar.

Hay que amarnos nosotros mismos para poder amar.

Con Edward tenía todo. Tenía vida, tenía amor, cariño…pero no todo fue maravilloso pues, también tenía tristeza, angustia, desconfianza, falta de respeto y de fidelidad.

Tardé mucho tiempo en comprender que lo que tenía con él era solo un engaño, un destructivo amor.

Con el tiempo pude comprender y aprender que primero debo amarme, sentirme bien y segura. Entender, que primero estoy yo y luego los demás.

Mi historia es una más de la las muchas que existen, pero única por los momentos y personas que estuvieron en ella.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 25 años. Actualmente trabajo en una editorial llamada _Twilight _ y soy madre de un par de niños hermosos: Elizabeth y Anthony.

Estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso que me cambió la vida, me salvó y me ayudó a sentirme segura.

Pero para ser quien soy ahora, tuve que sufrir y vivir años de lágrimas y tristezas. Años de inseguridad y de deshonestidad, así como de infidelidades. Mi historia es la siguiente:

Nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en un día lluvioso. Tan común en aquel lugar… Viví los primeros 6 años ahí, pero después mi mamá me llevó con ella, abandonando a mi padre.

Su matrimonio no era el mejor. Todo el tiempo se peleaban, pues mi madre quedó embarazada a una temprana edad. Aunque estaban conscientes de que eran muy jóvenes para casarse, lo hicieron.

Ellos se amaban, pero mi madre se aburrió de ese pueblo, y ésa era la principal causa de las peleas. Siempre se quejaba.

No había momento en que no se pelearan. Mi padre decidió tomar turnos extras para no escuchar las constantes quejas de ella, y eso fue alejándolos y causando más peleas.

Aún recuerdo cuando se pelearon en mi cumpleaños, ese día fue el más triste día de mi vida.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era mi cumpleaños número 4, y mis padres habían acordado no pelear y pasarlo lo mejor posible este día._

_Me levanté y fui directo al cuarto de mis padres. La puerta estaba medio abierta y se podía escuchar sus gritos._

– _Renée, recuerda que acordamos no pelear hoy - gritó mi padre._

– _No es necesario que me grites, no estoy sorda… y recuerda que tú empezaste todo - gritó Renée._

_Entré y vi a mis padres. Mi madre estaba a punto de llorar y Charlie tenía su cara seria._

_Me miraron y ni siquiera fingieron una sonrisa._

– _Feliz cumpleaños, Bella - dijo mi madre, entrando al baño y azotando la puerta. Mientras, Charlie sólo me miró y me sacó la vuelta._

_Mi madre no salió en todo el día de su recámara y Charlie se fue al trabajo. Ambos se olvidaron de mí._

_La tarde se fue en sólo escuchar llorar a mi madre._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Ése había sido el peor cumpleaños y la más cruda felicitación. Después, todo se volvió peor.

Mi madre cansada de las constantes peleas y de la poca presencia de Charlie en casa, lo abandonó; llevándome con ella.

Nos fuimos a Phoenix, y ahí crecí lo que restaba de mi infancia, que no fue mejor.

Ella hablaba muy mal de mi padre, todo el tiempo. Incluso creía que me odiaba, porque si no se hubiera quedado embarazada, seguramente hubiera disfrutado más su juventud.

Renée solía salir con muchos hombres jóvenes, dejándome sola constantemente. Hasta que conoció a uno; Phil.

Él era 10 años más joven que ella, pero aun así se casaron. Mi madre, para estar más tiempo con él, me corrió de una forma sutil.

– Hija, será que mejor te vayas a vivir con tu padre. Es hora de que se haga responsable - dijo Renée al poco tiempo de casarse con Phil. Para los 2 días, ya estaba en Forks.

Mi padre me recibió con los brazos abiertos. En ese momento creía que todo cambiaría, pero sólo fue el inicio de mi destrucción.

Aunque vivía con Charlie casi no lo veía. Y me fui encerrando en mi mundo.

Solo tenía una amiga: Ángela.

Con el tiempo, conocí más personas, entre ellas Jake. Él era hijo de Billy, el amigo de mi padre. Vivían en la Push, una comunidad Quileute. Y fue por él que conocí a más chicos y chicas de la misma comunidad.

Me juntaba con Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Quil, Claire, Embry, Paul, Rachel, Kim, Jared y otros chicos de la manada.

Solía pasar mi tiempo con ellos o con Jake, mi mejor amigo.

Con el tiempo conocí a Alice Cullen, una chica que parecía una duende, amante de las compras y que tenía demasiada energía. Y a Emmet Cullen, hermano de ella.

Él era como _la mole_ en los 4 fantásticos. Era musculoso y alto, además muy divertido y no conocía la palabra pudor. También conocí a Rosalie Hale, su novia.

Ella era una chica muy hermosa. A simple vista parecería una chica vanidosa y fría, pero con nosotros era divertida, tímida pero también atrevida, era inteligente y una buena amiga.

Ella era gemela de Jasper, un chico serio, tranquilo, guapo, muy caballeroso, muy educado. Él siempre me cuidaba, y además era el novio de Alice.

Ambas parejas se complementaban muy bien. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos.

Yo creía que todo sería felicidad y que mi vida sería mejor, pero apenas iniciaba mi sufrimiento.

Todo empezó cuando lo vi. Era alto y musculoso, pero no en exceso. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, unos hermosos ojos verdes, una linda sonrisa y unos labios pecaminosos. Los rasgos de su cara eran perfectos.

Él era el típico chico guapo y deseado, el sueño de cualquier chica. Tenía esa imagen de chico malo y seductor.

Su nombre era Edward Masen. Era un chico muy sexy, y con solo mirarlo, me sentí en el cielo.

Él me miro y siguió platicando con sus amigos.

Si tan sólo no lo hubiera mirado, si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso a los consejos de mis amigos… me hubiera salvado del peores momentos de mi vida.

Y de ahí para allá, todo empezó a cambiar en mi vida. Todo empezó a destruirse y todo se derrumbó.

Si tan sólo hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban y no hubiera aceptado su propuesta, mi vida sería diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>LES GUSTO? MEREZCO UN REVIEW?<strong>

**Bueno les quiero aclarar que esta historia va ir poco a poco, esta un poco corto el capitulo.**

**Pero les prometo que seran mas largos , solo que queria dar un inicio un poco dramatico, asi explicar porque Bella es asi.**

**BYE**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**ALEXZ DARCY BLACK**


End file.
